


Sweet Nothings

by watchingthestars13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff, I wanted fluffy sex okay, M/M, Schmoop, They're all probably ooc, my first attempt at smut, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't, they both knew it, but they were like magnets. It was hard keeping them apart for long.<br/>Tonight isn't an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

 

It hadn't started on purpose. It's not like Dick meant for it to happen. Not the first time.

They'd been fighting, about Bruce and killing and everything they always fight about. And then Jason pulled his gun, and Dick knocked it out of his grasp, and Jason shoved him into the brick wall of the alley they'd been standing in, pinning him down. 

Their noses had almost been touching, and Jason's angry snarl sent shivers down Dick's spine he hadn't intended on showing, and that whole night had been exhausting. Dick wasn't looking for a fight, but lots of pent up adrenaline and sexual frustation had stirred, and suddenly he had been kissing Jason with an unbrideled passion.

He'd been shell shocked when Jason kissed him back.

So yeah. Not one of his proudest moments, getting fucked against a wall with his Nightwing suit not even all the way off by his little brother. Dick had hickeys on his neck in the shape of Jasons mouth to remind himself of that incident for a week, and bruises on his hips the size of Jasons fingertips. Alfred had asked, as had Tim, Damian had teased him about it, and Bruce had asked how serious it was with this person if they left marks like that.

Dick hadn't answered.

\---

It kept happening. They met, Jason either grabbed him by the hair into a rough kiss or he punched him, and then they found the nearest available surface where one back could be pressed, and then they fucked. It wasn't until two months after their hook-ups had started that Dick resisted.

"We're not gonna do it here," Dick panted as Jason kissed his neck, almost gently compared to how he usually ravaged Dick's neck.

"It's been working perfectly fine, and now you're changing your mind?" Jason asked in a husky tone, and Dick made a soft whine when Jason pulled away, probably ready to get the hell out of there. Dick grabbed his arm before he could.

"My crash flat," he said instead, meeting Jason's eyes. He had donned the domino mask tonight, and it was unusual for him to, but Dick loved when he got to see Jasons eyes. They were so expressive, a beautiful mix of blue and sparks of green. "Better for my back."

He saw the hesitancy in Jason's eyes, and grabbed Jasons jacket, dragging him in for a deep kiss that made them both breathless. And maybe he'd wanted something more than just a quick fuck in a back alley sometimes.

After a little more kissing and coaxing, Jason agreed to come back to his appartment.

That was a spectacular night, and many more followed. Now that they could be fully naked, Dick paid a little more attention to Jason's expressions right before he came, the guttural moans and the way he breathed Dick's name. Jason didn't stay the night for another month.

That would turn out to be tonight.

They'd kept their appearances up in front of the family, and Jason was just about to sneak off before Bruce started his rant about 'morals' and 'code' and blah blah blah. He didn't need that kind of negative shit today.

He did notice how good Dickie's ass looked in his Nightwing suit, and gave it a good few seconds of thinking before he put the grapple gun back in place. He was hitting that, and then he'd head back out. Not in front of the big bad bat though. As much as he hated B, and wanted him to know that he was fucking his golden boy, he held back. If he did something in front of the family, Dick would kick him off the ledge to his window, and he would definitely not get a piece of that gorgeous ass tonight.

Jason liked few people enough in this world to fuck them twice. There had been that girl way back when he didn't know any better, but she'd been more clingy than Dick was. And that was saying something. After sex, Dick always liked to cuddle. Jason wasn't a cuddler by nature, he usually just got out and disappeared, but he found himself staying longer and longer after his casual sex with Dick. Dick would always cuddle him after, until his breathing evened out and, if he could still walk, Jason thought with a smirk, he'd get in the shower and invite Jason to join him.

It was getting late, and most of them would be going back to the cave, but Dick waved the others off, yawning.

"I'm just gonna crash here, I'll check in in the morning," he said, and Tim shrugged.

"Alright. Bye Jason," he said, and waved. Jason smirked under his helmet, gave a nod in response.

"Goodnight Demon Spawn," he called, and Damian gave out a snort as he followed Bruce over the rooftop.

"Enjoy sleeping with the rats of the streets, Todd," Damian said.

"Check in at ten," Bruce said, and gave Dick a look.

"I will," he said, smiling. "Night guys."

Nightwing and Red Hood jumped over to the next roof together.

"They're still watching us, go left and come to my appartment in seven minutes," Dick murmured, and Jason got the hint, going to the building on the left.

He detoured and set off over the rooftops, mentally checking so that he wasn't all that far away from Dick's appartment, and then set off in the right direction.

When he got there, the window was already open, and Dick was currently stripping out of his tight Nightwing suit.

Now, even though Dick's ass was great, and when Jason say's great he means really great, his arms and legs and thighs are beautiful too, and  _beautiful_ is the only word he can really call it. Because Dick is beautiful and he hates how it makes something in his stomach twist.

As Dickie moved his arms, the muscles on his back moved, and Jason could feel heat surging downwards already.

"You putting on a show for me, Dickiebird?" Jason drawled, and Dick turned around with a laugh, the domino mask already off.

"No. I could though."

"Not that kind of night," Jason replied, eyes narrowing underneath the mask, locking on his target.

"Well then. I can't be the only one who get's to be naked," Dick said, moving over to Jason and shutting the window. When he leaned in, it was to press the button on Jason's mask, dropping it to the ground without a care in the world. Jason would never admit it, but the moments that Dick is so gentle with him always makes something in his chest ache, like he doesn't deserve it, like Dick shouldn't be doing it, but it always feels so good-

Dick cut off that train of thought with a searing kiss, his hand still on Jasons face.

Pulling Dick closer, he trapped Dick in an embrace, running his hands over smooth, naked skin.

Their foreplay never lasted long, patience wasn't really a strong suit for either of them, and after a tumble of clothing, they were on the floor behind the couch, both naked. Fingers dug into skin, tongues mixed with sloppy sounds, and Jason let a groan slip from his lips when Dick grabbed his hand, slipped two of his fingers in his mouth.

"No getting up then?" Jason panted, and Dick ran his tongue over Jasons fingers, giving him an innocent look that sent shocks of arousal through his whole body. "Oh  _fuck_ , alright."

His slicked up finger slid into Dick's puckered hole, and he arched with a broken moan. His hair was mussed from Jasons hands, and he was already working up a sweat, his torso glistening. His lips were red from his sucking and biting, and his eyes glazed from pleasure and his cheeks slightly flushed. 

Jason thought he looked like a goddamned angel.

Of course, he'd never say that because he wasn't a girl, he only moaned when his fingers pressed into Dick's tight heat. One finger, two, three, and then the condom was slipped on and Dick was sinking down on his cock, breathing out his name like it was a prayer. Jason grabbed him by his hair and tugged him down into a kiss, reveling in the gasping sounds Dick was making as he thrust upward, meeting every dip of Dick's hips against his. 

"Oh fuck, Jason!" Dick suddenly cried out, as Jason's hips snapped hard against his ass. "Shitshitshitshit-"

Jason groaned as Dick tightened around him, and hissed as Dick leant down to suck a hickey into the skin right above his collar bone. If anyone, he knew exactly where Jason's weak spots were, his collar bone, neck, hip bone, the end of his ribs. Fuck, Dickie knew too much, but it felt so fucking good, and Jason had to stop for a second to just enjoy the view of Dick like this.

Dickie whined in protest and circled his hips.

"Jay, come  _on_ , fuck me!" he pleaded, and that nearly pushed Jason over the edge. Dick begging to be fucked was always like sweet sweet music to his ears. 

"Impatient much?" he managed, and Dick huffed out a laugh as Jason suddenly surged up, wrapped his fingers around Dick's slim wrists, and slammed them down against the floor. He yelped in surprise, but his surprise was swallowed by Jason's mouth on his, licking into his mouth possessively. Jason snapped his hips against Dick's ass again, and the older man moaned into his mouth. 

So he did it again.

Soon his hips were setting a punishing pace, and Dick was letting out small noises at every brush against his prostate.

"This how you want to be fucked, Dickiebird? Huh? This how you like to be fucked?" Jason breathed in his ear, cosumed by lust, and Dick let out a strangled noise.

"Oh,  _God!_ _"_

"Jason works fine."

Dick made a noise that sounded like a gasp, combined with a chuckle, and Jason licked his neck. Dick let his head loll to the side to grant him more access, and he could feel a tightening in his gut, telling him he was close.

"Shit, Jay, I-I'm gonna-" Dick panted.

"Fuck, me too," he groaned, and straightened up, still pinning Dick's wrist's to the floor.

"Wanna-" Dick moaned, "gimme a hand?" 

"No," Jason growled. "I want you to come on my cock." Dick whined, and his hips bucked.

"Then lemme touch you," he groaned, his big blue eyes pleading. Jason ground his teeth as he let go of one of Dickie's wrists, and grabbed his hip instead, using the new leverage to shove him down harder on his cock. Dick grabbed a hold of Jason's hair, and _yanked_ , and fucking hell if that didn't bring Jason over the edge. 

He bucked into Dick once, twice, and then Dick was coming too, groaning out a hoarse "Oh  _Jay_ " as cum painted their torsos.

It took a while, but when Jasons world finally aligned again, he rolled off Dick, and onto the floor. They lay there panting, and Dick slung an arm over Jasons broad chest, sighing in content.

"You know, we should make it to the bedroom next time. I've got rugburns on my ass," he chuckled. Jason found himself smiling as he pulled the condom off, tied it up and threw it on the floor next to him.

"I thought I fucked you good enough for some silence," he muttered, but no venom could be heard in his voice as he focused on slowing his breath. Dick gave him a cheeky grin.

"Nope. I'm even more energized now. I think I might need to run a lap around the block to calm down," he said and got off the ground. He was right. He had rugburns on his ass. Jason felt some satisfaction in the fact that he left those marks on that pretty ass. All his work.

"You're fucking weird," Jason decided as he got up too, already grabbing his clothes. Dick grinned at him, but his smile dimmed a little as Jason picked his clothes off the ground.

"Hey, shower with me?" Dick said quietly, stretching out a hand. Jason considered it a moment, and then dropped his clothes onto the couch.

"I ain't taking your hand," he decided, and Dick grinned as Jason smacked his ass when he walked by, but huffed.

"I got rugburns, idiot!"

"Too bad." Dick bit his lip with a smile as he followed Jason into the bathroom.

Round two happened in the shower, round three on the bathroom floor, a make out session that could practically be called round four happened on the way, and rounds five and six happened in Dick's bed.

Yeah. Jason really shouldn't have fucked Dick more than once. Somehow, it had gotten addicting. Slowly, Dickie's bad puns had turned into something amusing more than ridiculously fucking annoying. Somewhere along the road, Dickie's laugh had morphed from weird to straight out comforting. His smile was pretty and his unnecessary flips were still kind of annoying, but it was what made Dick, well, Dick. And Jason kinda... Liked it.

He hated the fact that he'd done Dick more than twice, and gotten well fucked more than twice himself, but he also really liked it. Dick was an ass, but a comforting ass that he liked to spend time with.

It was six am when they both passed out, Jason tucked underneath Dickie's arm, and Dick's cheek pressed to Jason's forehead.

Neither stirred from nightmares. That felt like a personal record, at least on Jason's part.

\---

 When Dick woke up, he noticed two things. 

One: a warm, strong body was pressed to his, and he could feel soft breaths on his neck.

Two: his phone was ringing.

Oh shit. Jason stayed the night? Holy fuck! 

Not that he didn't want Jason to stay the night, complete polar opposite, really, but he never thought he would, not without lots of convincing, and rough fucking. Jason had a thing for rough. Not that he'd ever mentioned it, but Dick noticed a lot of things. Like how biting Jasons neck or lip earned him a groan, how hair tugging made his hips move a little faster, how rough things got and how hot Jason got from it.

The phone. His phone? Or Jasons.

"Answer the goddamned phone, bluebird, some of us need our beauty sleep," Jason grumbled, and shifted to move away, but Dick just wormed over him, grabbing his phone off his nightstand and settling back on Jason's chest, a hand running up to his hair.

"Good morning Alfie," he sighed, feeling Jason grab his hip underneath the covers.

"I would say 'good afternoon' if I were you, Master Dick," Alfreds voice came from the other side.

"How so?"

"It is 12:36 pm, Master Dick," came Alfreds reply. "You failed to report two hours ago. Mater Bruce was worried."

"Crap," he muttered, and kissed a scar on Jason's skin, because he could, okay? Jason was probably going to realize his mistake pretty soon, and he wanted good memories in case of him not ever coming back again. "Sorry Alfred. I was sleeping."

"If you would be so kind as to come to the manor as soon as possible, that would be optimal."

"Sure. Give me, like, forty-five minutes," he grumbled, and hung up, throwing the phone to the carpeted floor. He turned to look at Jason, who actually looked a little like he was sleeping, his eyes closed, his face relaxed.

Jason looked gorgeous.

Alright, so what, he was always gorgeous, but really, this relaxed? He looked goddamned fantastic.

"What are you staring at?" Jason asked, without opening his eyes, and Dick smiled.

"Your stupid face," he said softly.

"Stop starin' or I'll punch your teeth out."

"You're _such_ a charmer in the morning."

"You would know, huh?"

"Actually... I would. I slept through my check up with the manor. Alfred got worried," he mumbled, and was rolled over on his back. Jason got out of the bed, still naked. Gloriously naked.

"You better get there then," Jason said, and walked out of the room. Dick felt a sinking in his stomach. Of course he wasn't going to stay for long. An idea popped up in his brain.

"Hey Jay!" he called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Grab me some cereal!" Jason seemed to be too shocked to answer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving!"

"My legs feel numb! This is all your fault! You might as well give me some cereal, or I'm going to die from starvation because you fucked me out!" Dick called. Jason actually laughed, and Dick was grinning from ear to ear when Jason reappeared and threw a carton of cereal at him. With his quick reflexes, he caught it just in time. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"No," Jason replied simply. "Have you seen my helmet?"

"Last time I saw it, it was under the couch," he supplied. "Come on Jaybird. One kiss won't kill you..." Jason squinted at him.

"No." Dick pouted, and Jason rolled his eyes. "Will you stop whining if I kiss you?"

"Yes!"

Jason ran a hand through his hair, and walked over to the bed, no longer naked. His thin layer of kevlar was back on, and so was his black shirt and pants. Guns were strapped to his thighs and he was armed to the teeth again. But when he crouched down by Dick and grabbed him by the hair, he was anything but. He was open and maybe a little vulnerable, a soft, gentle kiss being offered to Dick.

He was Jason, and Jason only, not Red Hood, and he was absolutely bare to Dick.

Dick grabbed his shirt and made the kiss deeper, longer than a peck. It was also softer than the ones they shared in their fuck-frenzies, and Dick loved every second of it. 

Jason wouldn't tell him, but he did too.

So what if he came to the manor fifteen minutes later than he said he would?

"Master Dick," Alfred said dryly as he more or less skipped into the kitchen. "How lovely of you to bless us with your presence."

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up in a few things," he said. It was just him and Alfred in the kitchen, everyone else were probably working. He grabbed a teacup from Alfred, smiling as he took a sip.

"Of course. How is Master Jason?"

Dick choked on the hot tea. When his coughing stopped, he blinked.

"Uh... I don't know. Last time I saw him was on patrol," he said. Alfred gave him a small smile.

"Of course. You didn't aquire any injuries yesterday, did you?"

"Uh, no, not really."

"Then I shall assume the... 'bruising' on your neck is from other... Activites."

Dick slapped a hand to his neck and inwardly groaned. Fucking Jason.

"Uhm, yeah." Alfred nodded.

"I suggest a... Button-up would be more appropriate to avoid bothering questions," Alfred tipped and took the tray of teacups, heading towards the batcave entrance.

 _Fucking_ Jason! 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so if it's absolutely horrible, I totally get it  
> Kudos and Comments keep me alive, and any feedback on the smut is very appreciated.


End file.
